


(like snickers) guaranteed to satisfy

by el_em_en_oh_pee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, M/M, Sex Coupons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_em_en_oh_pee/pseuds/el_em_en_oh_pee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He draws it out, frowning. It's a little slip of notebook paper and not a chocolate at all. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>Or, the one where Harry decides to reinvent Liam's advent calendar. Inspired by <a href="http://fannyann.tumblr.com/post/37020831324">this</a> tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(like snickers) guaranteed to satisfy

**Author's Note:**

> No matter how ~~~canonical~~~ this may or may not appear to be, it is still a work of extreme fiction and bears no passing resemblance to any kind of reality.

Sometimes Louis teases, but Liam can't help it. One of his absolute favourite parts about December is opening up the next little drawer in his fancy travel-safe advent calendar and eating that day's chocolate square right before bed, letting the flavours melt on his tongue for as long as possible before he brushes his teeth.

"I don't see why you're counting down till Christmas," Louis says, lounging against the couch in Liam's room the night after their second Mohegan Sun show as Liam unearths the calendar from his suitcase and lays it out on his bed. "Should be counting down till my birthday."

"It's basically the same thing," Niall points out from the floor in front of the dvd player, frowning at it as if that could make the menu load faster.

Liam ignores them both. He's pretty sure that he's going to fall asleep halfway through whatever episode they end up watching - his post-concert high is dwindling fast - so he's going for the first day's chocolate now. Just in case.

When he opens the little drawer marked '1' and reaches into it, though, it feels like there's only a wrapper in there. He draws it out, frowning. It isn't a wrapper. It's a little slip of notebook paper and not anything to do with chocolate at all. When he smooths the scrap of paper over his leg, thinking dark thoughts about the disappearing chocolate, it simply says "backstage blowjobs x" in Harry's careful print.

Which, well. Maybe Liam's dick twitches at the thought of Harry on his knees in front of Liam against their risers that take them up on stage, mouth hot and wet around his cock, but the fact remains that this is not the chocolate he was so excited to eat. It's the principle of the thing. Still, he's unable to bring himself to be properly disappointed at the switch, so he folds the paper back up and places it back in the drawer. He kind of wants to check whether the other days still have chocolates or not, but that basically defeats the purpose of an advent calendar, so instead he just gets up to put the whole thing back into his suitcase and then curls up on his bed between Harry and Zayn, resting his head against Harry's leg and smiling at the way Harry's hand just automatically drifts to run across the soft ends of his buzz cut.

"Did you get my present, then?" Harry asks, quietly, and Liam laughs.

"Yeah," he says, quietly, twisting his head a bit so that he can see Harry better.

The twist at the corner of Harry's mouth is the only thing that belies any hint of anxiousness. "It's not – you don't have to use it now," he tells Liam. "We're going to be in this for – a while, I hope, so – they're like coupons. That don't expire."

Liam feels a thick, dull shift in his stomach, almost like butterflies, but more important, maybe. He doesn’t try to stop the instinctual smile curving on his face. "Okay," he whispers. "Thanks, Haz."

This thing with Harry is new, is the thing, and it's exciting. It hasn't even been going on for two months, closer to six or seven weeks since Harry's comforting cuddles and wrestling and physical attention in general transitioned from smacking forehead kisses to soft, reassuring brushes of mouth against mouth after yet another interview with that dreaded girlfriends question. Harry is just – he's really great to be with, when it comes down to it. He encourages Liam to go out and try new things, and maybe that initially applied mostly to types of drinks, but it took a sexual turn very _very_ quickly. Literally the only bad thing about being with Harry is the way that going from a friendship to a relationship-of-sorts the way they did makes saying 'I love you' charged in an entirely different way than it used to be. So they just... don't say it anymore, not directly to each other. Liam is pretty sure that saying it to Harry would be honest in any context, but he doesn't want to scare Harry off in any way, so he bites his tongue.

The next night, the slip of paper says "naked massages x." The night after Madison Square Garden, it reads "on a boat x," and is accompanied by a very vulgar little sketch.

Liam hasn't cashed in on any of these little papers yet. He takes the 'backstage blowjobs x' slip out right before the Madison Square Garden show and stares at it for a long time, because it's _Madison Square Garden_ and how _massive_ would that be? He notices Harry watching him from the corner of the room and puts it back, though, because it's _Madison Square Garden_ and there's no way he can do anything like _that_ at the biggest venue they've ever played. Not - not the first time they play it, at least.

That night, on stage, Harry slides between his legs as he's been doing, but when he comes up, he lets a hand drag against Liam's bum and the top of his head brushes against Liam's crotch, and like – that's not what Liam had in mind when he was toying with the idea of backstage blowjobs at MSG at _all_ , and he whispers as much to Harry the next chance he gets.

Harry doesn't get a chance to respond, so when they're off stage at the end of the encore, Liam lifts his eyebrows at Harry, who smirks so dirty that Liam can't help put pull him in to a messy, sweaty, _exhilarated_ kiss against the wall in their dressing room. 

He's pretty sure Harry puts the slips in each day, one at a time, because the calendar gets progressively lighter and lighter every day, generally while Liam is in the shower. The way that December 4th's slip says 'on a steep incline ;)' only serves to confirm this theory, so Liam sets about making little comments, in interviews and while they're in cars traveling to and from places in New York (and London, once they return), just these wicked little innuendos that make Louis's eyebrows shoot up with a shocked, impressed kind of respect the few times he overhears them, just to see if Harry will incorporate them into his next message. And it works, sometimes – on Letterman on December 7th, for example, Liam makes a joke about being tied up on the phone, pressing his wrists together and thrusting them forward, just a little bit. For emphasis, of course. The following night, his advent surprise is a little scribble that Liam can just barely interpret as handcuffs with the caption of 'if you want <3' scrawled below it.

Harry's sense of sexual adventure is thrilling. About half of the slips of paper are things that Liam already knows that they both love doing, put into new contexts (like the blowjob one, and one that starts out with 'just kissing for as long as you can handle it' but which is followed up by 'while I wear sexy lingerie'), while the other half are things he's never even thought of before but which he isn't entirely opposed to (like the lingerie thing, and the one that reads 'sex tape – don't worry we can delete it as soon as we film + watch it xxx').

Liam can remember a time that this whole thing would be debilitatingly scary, the way that Harry is introducing so many new things to him this way. But that time was before he got to third place in the X Factor with these boys who showed him exactly how excitingly far saying 'yes' could take him, in so very many ways, even - _especially_ \- when the outcome was so uncertain.

December 14th has no slip of paper. Liam finds out why when he bites - a little disappointedly, now; he'd grown accustomed to these tiny little pencilled promises every night - into the candy and discovers that it's his absolute favourite flavour of chocolate bar.

Some days just have a crude drawing. Some have acts that are definitely more along the lines of couple-y than explicitly sexual. The sexual coupons make him adjust himself in his trousers when he's with the rest of the band. They make him turn out the lights and jerk off in quick, tight tugs, just imagining what it will be like when he finally does cash them in when he's alone in bed at night. And on the nights that he and Harry are sleeping over together, they make him roll over and kiss Harry hard, tongue pressing slowly into his mouth and teeth tugging at his lip until Harry moans and says, "you liked that, then?"

The notes that lend to more couple-y activities, like 'feed the ducks in Hyde Park together' and 'tourist day!! London Eye, Tower of London, Changing of the Guard, &c,' though. Those make Liam's stomach twist, warm and happy, because while he knows that Harry wouldn't have taken their relationship to this level without really _meaning_ every bit of it, it's nice to be reminded. 

The day before they both go back to their homes for the holidays, Liam finally cashes in on "give each other secret matching tattoos xx" and "intercrural in the shower ;)." Harry stands behind him as they rinse off the cold grit of London in December, blissed out from Liam washing his hair earlier, cock slipping through between Liam's thighs (and sometimes slipping up close and tight against the cleft of Liam's arse), the head nudging up against Liam's balls each time Harry snaps his hips forward against Liam's bum, one hand tight and firm on Liam's hip and the other wrapped around his dick, flicking up tight and wet and warm from the spray of the shower, pressing openmouthed kisses along Liam's shoulder until Liam comes, thighs shaking around Harry's cock. When Harry comes, he bites hard into Liam's shoulder, leaving a deep, pleasurable ache.

After they're dry, Harry takes out his tattoo gun and gives Liam a tiny little hashtag on his hip, right where Harry's thumb always tends to fall when he's touching Liam for any great length of time ("Because that can mean so many different things," he'd said, and Liam agrees. He likes the idea of him and Harry being able to write words in after the hashtags if the mood strikes), and then when everything is all done and cleaned up, Liam does the same for Harry, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration, peppering kisses all over Harry's hips and chest and mouth when he's done.

"I'm going to miss you," he tells Harry the next morning, as Harry drives them north. 

Harry glances at Liam as he turns off the M6 toward Wolverhampton. "I'm not going to be that far away," he points out. "Maybe I'll stop by after Christmas."

"I'd like that," Liam says, honestly.

"What are you getting me, anyway?" Harry asks, when they're sat in Liam's mother's kitchen having tea, Liam's suitcases sitting just inside the door.

Liam smirks. "Seems like I've been giving you chocolates just about every day this month," he points out, and Harry laughs.

"I'll miss you too," he says, after a long moment, and Liam's mouth goes dry at how serious and earnest Harry looks.

"C'mere," Liam mutters, finally, drawing Harry into a very nice long goodbye kiss and sending Harry on his way, slipping a flash drive that just has one mp3 file on it, a silly little song Liam wrote about Christmas and Harry and how much he just really loves both of those things into Harry's coat pocket during their one last hug.

And then Harry's gone, but only technically. Liam loves being home for the holidays, he really does, but it's also a bit lonely, being so far away from the lads after the shows they played in America and generally being together almost every single day since then. Being so far away from Harry, no longer able to pop over and spend the night if he's feeling a bit cold and alone. It seems that Harry anticipated this, though. That first night that Liam gets home, the paper in the day's drawer reads "3 hrs cuddling in bed xx."

On Christmas Eve – the last day of the calendar –Liam spends the day texting Louis random happy birthday messages ( _ur legal in the usaaaaaaaaaa broo_ ) and catching up on rest and friends and Twitter and trying not to miss Harry too much. 

That night, he opens the drawer - not exactly anxiously, but he's still dreading the end of it all.

This time, the paper simply reads: "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this and that my first forays into the beautiful harry/liam ship worked for you :)
> 
> [lj](http://el_em_en_oh_pee.livejournal.com) | [tumblr](http://dulosis.tumblr.com)


End file.
